


Pool of Love

by MiniNephthys



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikhail's ending, and how he and Georik feel about causing St. Germant to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Омут любви](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521262) by [EkaterinaAlekseevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EkaterinaAlekseevna/pseuds/EkaterinaAlekseevna)



There was a pool that seemed separate from the river of Heaven, though its water fed into it. Georik drew close to look into it... as he did, rippling images appeared in the waters.

He watched for a minute, then called out to Mikhail. "Mikhail, what is this pool meant to be?"

Mikhail smiled a little more gently than he usually did. "I was wondering if you'd find that. Many people who come to Heaven still grieve over those they loved on Earth who cannot escape Hell or make it through Purgatory... It would make them despair of having loved them at all. That pool is meant to remind them of the beauty of the moments they shared with those they loved, and bring some comfort to them, even if they cannot see them again in Heaven."

"So, if this shows me memories of those I loved who aren't in Heaven yet, it should show me Lilith, right?" Georik asked.

"I'd assume that, but actually it isn't specifically limited to people who aren't in Heaven. Just whichever memories you need to comfort you." A quizzical expression appeared upon Mikhail's face. "If it isn't Lilith, who is it?"

Georik was far done with lying to his friends, especially in the sight of God. Though it did embarrass him a little, he cleared his throat and spoke frankly. "St. Germant."

"Eh? What is it?" St. Germant seemed to not connect the conversation together. It was only when his reply got no answer that he turned a bright red. "I, um, I think I see someone I know over there!" He rushed across the forest, stumbling as he went and leaving Mikhail and Georik behind.

When St. Germant was out of sight, Mikhail sighed heavily. "When you go back... There will be very few people who remember the events that happened. You will, I will, Paracelsus will. But St. Germant will not."

"Is there a way-?" Georik asked, then faltered. He didn't want to drag Germant into his problems.... again. Better that he not know.

"The things that he has been through would only drag his psyche downwards. It pains me as much as you to keep this a secret from him, and from the rest of the world. But such a bitter experience will do us little good to spread around, even if anyone would believe us." 

"Lilith would, but my very last intention is inflicting her with that pain," Georik answered. "But St. Germant... I feel as if he would try to understand, for our sakes. I can't put my burdens on him again."

"That is just like you, distancing yourself from everybody." Mikhail leaned close to whisper, though nobody was nearby to hear them. "Even though we can't tell him the truth of what happened... don't use that to push St. Germant away. He has been nothing but a loyal friend and he does not deserve that punishment."

"I swear I'll treat him as I always have... As one of my two closest friends."

Just then St. Germant approached again. There was still a hint of blush in his cheeks, but by his demeanor it seemed that he'd decided to pretend nothing had just happened. "You two are looking pretty close."

"Idiot!" Mikhail took a step or two back. "I was just discussing private matters!"

"Oh, really? What sort of _clandestine meeting_ are we having, here?" It was obvious that St. Germant was just teasing, and as Georik laughed, Mikhail folded his arms and tried not to huff.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything in your defense after all..." grumbled Mikhail.

"Nonsense." Georik's laugh was still in his voice. "There's no need to be jealous. Mikhail was just telling me how precious you are to his heart."

"Mikhail Ramphet, I never knew! You are so usually so shy with your affection."

"I swear, you two are worst when you team up together against me...!"

When Georik soon returned to Earth, this and the past whirlwind of events would be forgotten by St. Germant, and kept between Georik and Mikhail as a secret... but not even that could keep Georik from reaching out to his friend and making new memories together.


End file.
